


Changbin cares a little bit too much

by flowerysan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Chan, Caregiver! Minho, Caregivers, Coloring, Headspace, Little Space, Little! Seungmin, Little! jisung, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, Protective Seo Changbin, Puzzles, Sad, Trauma, caregiver! changbin, cartoons, little! felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: Seungmin turns out to be a little too !How will the other littles react?Oneshot !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 17





	Changbin cares a little bit too much

_Seung you sure you wanna tell them?_

_Yes bin.. I can't do this anymore. I feel so bad and I'll be a burden to the boys but I just cant. Seeing them two play and regress like that openly just... it hurts._

_I_ _know baby I know.._

Seungmin had been regressing on and off for the past 4 months or so. he couldn't deal with stress or his past trauma well at all. when Changbin found out, he thought his life was over and that his boyfriend would leave him but he didn't. Now Changbin was his caregiver and **loved** spending time with Minnie whether he was little or not. It was stressful at first but he got the hang of it soon enough.

Currently Seungmin was crying in his boyfriends arms; he was jealous of Jisung and Felix. The older boys regressed essentially whenever they wanted to and everyone accepted it. Seung knew that their image was to be small and fragile most of the time... he didn't have that. What if the boys hated him for it or try to kick him out or think that he's doing it for attention. But he just couldn't sit their and watch how the other boys played with crayons and building blocks while he had to supress his urge to fall into the headspace. He had enough.

A while later Changbin left their room, Seungmin ,who was holding onto the sleeve of his boyfriends hoodie, right behind him.

_Ahem... guys._ The boys all looked towards them, including currently regressed Felix. _Seungmin has something to tell you_

A little sniff came from behind Changbin. 

_Uhm.._ he shyly stepped forward _You guys might hate me.. and if you do then forget I ever said anything_ The boys shared a confused look

_Go on Seungmin.. we wont hate you. I promise_ Their leader give him a warm smile

_I-I'm actually... a-a uhm a little_ He looked down at the floor in shame as tears gathered in his eyes, waiting for the scolding he was about to receive.

_Oh Seung... why would we hate you?_ Hyunjin stood up to hug the smaller boy, letting him cry on his chest.

_I don't know I don't.. I'm sorry_

_Don't apologise bun.. we're all here for you._

_New friend !!_ Lix giggled as he stood up to hand the younger boy a plushie

_Do you wanna regress right now?_ Minho asked from the sofa _I can help_

_I'll help him.._ Changbin shot a glare towards the older man 

_Jeez.._

_Come here bub_ Changbin pulled Seungmin into his lap and took out the boys favourite paci. It was a pretty light blue colour and had little paw parks on it. _'s okay minnie, you can let go now_

and as soon as the pacifier slipped past his lips, Seungmin could fall himself fall into the headspace.

_Binnie Binnie !!_

_Mh yes puppy?_

_I wan pway with lixie_

_A-ahh.. so quick? How about we get more settled first?_

_No! I wan' play with cars with 'ixie and later Sungie !_

_But baby-_

_Changbin._ Chan looked sternly at the younger man. _Let him play_

Bin scoffed. _You're not his caregiver_

_I know that. But I'm your hyung and leader. He knows what he wants. Let him go_

_But what if-_

_Bin..you have to let him play. He wont get hurt_

_I cant_

_Changbin._

_Minnie let's go back to our room and watch some Ben And Holly hm?_

_B-but..._ Tears welled up in the littles eyes as his caregiver gave him a stern look .. _'kay binnie_

_Changb-_

**SLAM**

* * *

Everyone thought that Changbin would loosen up soon and let Seungmin interact with the others while in little space but instead he got worse. Even when Seungmin wasnt little he was so much more wary and overprotective; it kept everyone on edge all the time.

It had been around a month since the last time Seungmin had regressed. He didn't feel safe or comfortable with his boyfriend while little anymore. He felt... trapped. And oh how heartbroken little Minnie was when he'd hear Ji and Lix play together.

Currently, the boys were having a break during dance practice. Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Jeongin had left to go grab more water and snacks while the others stayed in the room and tried to rest.. well not counting Seungmin. He had to get this move perfectly. Nothing was going well these past 3 weeks and he'd spent many sleepless nights crying his heart out into his pillow. He just had to get this right so they could get this over and done with. But it seemed that no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't do it.

His ears started feeling fuzzy and his own reflection became blurry and yet he kept on going.

_Min slow down. Take a break... please_

Seungmin paid his boyfriend no mind. And then he tripped. The fall was hard and everyone's heads turned towards the sad curled up ball that was now Seungmin on the floor. Whimpers came from the small boy as he sobbed against the floor

_Min ! I told you to slow down._ Changbin reached over to pick his boyfriend up when the younger began to scream.

_GET OFF- OFF OFF OFF_

_NO TOUCH NONONO_

_Min baby..._ He tried again

_PLEASE NONO I DONT WANT_

_ICKY NO_

_Changbin!_ Minho yelled at him as Chan dragged the boy out of the studio. _He said to get off. Fucking listen for once._

_Jinnie.. please please I want Jinnie_

Hyunjin ran down the hall and past Changbin as soon as he heard the littles cries.

Bin could hear the sobs coming from inside as he slid down against the wall, his head in his hands

_Jinnie Jinnie please_

_'s okay bun I'm here now... I'm here. No ones gonna hurt you._

_I'm sorry hyung.. I didn't want to hurt him.. I don't even know what I did_ Changbin sobbed into his knees 

_He doesn't feel safe with you anymore.. there wasn't any healthy boundaries or rules. Changbin.. you messed up. To this point you reminded him of... you know who_

Him. Seungmin's father who had abused him most of his childhood and teen years.

_N-no hyung it can't be.. it can't.. help me fix it please_

_I will Bin but this time you have to listen to me ... and Seungmin._

And then a small head popped out from the room.. Min.

_'m sorry Binnie. I shouted and 't's mean.. Am I going to have time out now? Minho hyung said I wont but I wan'ed to ask you_

_Of course not bunny.. it was my fault. Binnie is sorry.. will you forgive me ?_

_Mh.. I know you're not bad guy..but only if you get me ice cweam_

_Cookies and cream?_

_Yes !!_ And the boy came running into his caregivers arms, not caring if they were on the floor or not.

Chan shot Bin a smile before leaving the guys alone.

**Author's Note:**

> while youre here pls check out my other fics esp lavender blood !! its not doing too good even though its the one i pour my heart into the most !! kudos and comments appreciated 
> 
> i finished this while crying  
> im sorry for any errors  
> 


End file.
